Lori's Final Goodbyes
by Jailynn5
Summary: Following Season Three... As the group is moving forward in this journey of chaos, and struggling with all new issues, Carl comes across something… something containing Lori's anticipated goodbyes to everyone in the group. How will they all handle this discovery? Will this be Rick's breaking point, or will it finally be closure for him? Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter One: Carl

**Chapter One: Carl**

As the daylight was beginning to diminish in the horizon, and the dark evil dusk was lingering upon the prison, Carl knew he should head inside soon. The others could use his help making room for the new additions to the group.

He wanted to help, but he was so angry at his father. He didn't understand how he could be so stupid.

Bringing more people into this prison, more people they didn't know and didn't trust...more people that he didn't trust._ Why would he risk the safety of the few they have left, just to help a bunch of people that were rallying in support of the piece of shit prick that called himself a governor?_

Carl kicked a small rock in front of him, as if he was kicking the life out of someone. He has witnessed so much over the past two years, and just the thought of watching another one of his family members dying due to a dumb decision was making him more infuriated by the second.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but instead of getting a sense of calm, all he heard was the growling and the moaning in the distance. The sun was now setting, and the sky was turning dark.

Carl glanced over at the wooden cross above his mother's tomb in the distance. He promised her he would protect Judith, and as he tilted his hat down a notch and turned around to head inside, he knew that he would keep that promise, till the day the darkness succumbed him.

* * *

Once inside, Carl watched the newcomers very closely. He studied their facial expressions, their movements, and their attitudes.

As he stood there with a hard look on his face, he felt someone's hand rest against his shoulder. He swung around viciously, ready to attack if need be.

Rick was standing there, now slightly confused by his sons reaction to his touch. Carl quickly loosened up, and let the tension go.

_"What was that about?"_ Rick asked.

Carl briefly shook his head in response, not wanting to even communicate with his father right now.

_"Carl, listen to me, this is not a bad thing, and we need-" _Rick began but was quickly cut off by Carl.

_"We need what? More people to watch on a daily basis? More people to feed and supply? More chances of one of our group members dying in efforts to retrieve more food and supplies? More of a reason to sleep with one eye open at night? We don't need anything from these people, and they shouldn't be here!"_

By the time Carl finished his response, almost everyone could hear it. Rick looked up at those around him, feeling slightly bad for what they just heard his son say.  
He was angry by Carl's response to him, and although this world has made him mature relatively quickly, Rick was still not used to Carl's strong sense of opinion now a days.

Carl stood there, face red, fists clenched, staring at Rick.  
In that moment Rick really wanted to scold him for his rudeness towards him, but instead he brushed it off.

He leaned in and said very softly to Carl, "_I get that you are upset, but there is nothing you can do right now to change what is going on. So you do me a favor and go in there and help the others clear a spot for them."_

Carl still looked up at his father with a stone cold glare, but did not respond to him.  
Rick quickly nodded his head at his son, making it clear that no was not an option.

As Carl stormed off, obviously still pissed, Rick headed outside to take watch on the premises.

* * *

Carl walked into the cell that he and Judith slept in. He was so pissed off, and it felt like his blood was going to boil right out of his veins.

As he looked over at the picture of him and his mom and dad, lying on the bed, he became even angrier. _If it wasn't for his father's stupid decision to let those asshole prisoners live, then one of them would have never gotten to the control room, and his mother may still be here today!_

As the rage overcame him, he swung his foot in a kicking motion, praying to hit something as hard as he could, but as it swung forward it hit into the big green duffle bag lying in the corner. The same duffel bag that has been lying there, _untouched_, since his mother died.

This was his moms' bag. It contained anything she was able to tug along since this whole zombie outbreak began. It was all she had left of anything.  
Carl hadn't had the courage to open it since Lori died, in fear that he may just have an extreme breakdown if he did.

He wanted to open it, to look inside, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet. He sat on the floor next to it, running his fingers softly along the trace of the zipper, debating whether or not to open it and look inside.

As his fingers hit the zipper, he held it and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. As he anxiously exhaled he quickly unzipped it.

There it was, all of his mother's things, right in front of him. He already began to feel the tears creeping their way to his eyelids as he could smell the faint sent of his beloved mother releasing itself from the bag.

He moved a couple of pieces of clothing around, and as he softly began to sort his fingers through Lori's belongings he felt a sharp corner of something press hard against his middle finger. He pulled his hand out from underneath the clothes and looked at his was a small slit on the top of it, like a paper cut.

His eyebrows creased in curiosity. _His mother had papers or something hidden in the bottom of her bag? _Now, extremely curious, he pulled the top layer of clothing out, and pulled out a stack of envelopes wrapped in a rubber band. The first thing he noticed was the top envelope.

It read **_"To my sweet boy, Carl"._**

Carl's eyes widened, and his heart began to race. _When did she write this? _He thought to himself.

As he pulled the rubber band off of them, he quickly flipped through the others. Each one was addressed to everyone in the group.

He saw one for his father, for Daryl, For Carol, for Hershel, Glen, Maggie, etc.  
But as he continued to flip through them, he noticed there were envelopes addressed to Shane, Andrea, and Dale.

_That's when it hit him._

She wrote these letters while they were still on the farm, before anyone died, while most of them were still alive.

His heart was racing as he picked up the letter addressed to him. He slid his finger through the small hold on the side of it, tearing open the letter, and as soon as he read the first line, the tears began swelling in his eyes...

_"To my sweet sweet boy, Carl, If you are reading this, then I am so sorry baby. The last thing I ever wanted in this world was to be away from you. I love you with all my heart sweetie and I hope that you are doing well as you read this. My biggest prayer is that all this chaos has finally ended, that a cure was found, and that things are finally beginning to return to normal. But if not, then I hope you are being strong baby. I hope you are fighting as hard as you can against this cruel world. And I pray that you have found safety, and can rest softly at night. God, how I wish you could have had a normal childhood, I would have given my last breath for you to have that. However, one day you will look back at all this, and you will know just how strong you are. My sweet boy, I love you so much, and although it must be hard without me there, I know you are a fighter, and you are taking good care of your sister or brother. Please, if he or she made it, please take care of it, always. Keep him or her safe okay? Well there is no easy way to say this, and I hope that you never have to read this letter, but I know how unlikely it will be for me to survive this delivery, so I hope that if you are reading this, that you always remember to stay strong and alert at all times. However, don't you ever lose that big heart of yours okay? When there is nothing left in this world to hold, you will always have your heart, and it is the most valuable thing you can possess. So please don't ever lose sight of what is right. Well baby, if you are reading this, then know that I am watching over you, and I will always be here, even if you can't see me. I love you forever Carl, Mommy. "_

As Carl finished reading the last sentence, his tears were pouring down his face like buckets of water. He couldn't believe he was reading a letter she wrote for him a year ago.

At that moment he couldn't believe how much he needed to read this, right now, at this moment, with everything going on. He pulled the letter in, closed his eyes, and pressed it on his chest. He would keep this letter in his pocket every day for the rest of his life.

As he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the stack of envelopes still sitting beside him, he thought to himself, how the hell was he going to give everyone their letter, without at least one person having an emotional breakdown? With his father, being his_ main concern_.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! Every chapter will be someone else's letter from Lori, so please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter Two: Carol

**Chapter Two: Carol**

As Carl sat there, in the corner of the room, still holding his letter from his mother close to his chest, he could hear Judith crying in the other cell.

She was most likely with either Carol or Beth.

They both have taken great care of Judith since she was born. They kind of stepped in and tried their best to fill Lori's shoes.

Carl was grateful for them, because even though he promised to always protect Judith, he could never give her that motherly embrace that every child really deserved.

He picked up the letter addressed to Carol, and decided he should give her the letter first, only because she has done so much for Judith so far, she deserves to read the letter Lori wrote for her.

Before Carl stood up, he first took the rest of the envelopes and placed them back in Lori's bag. He zipped the duffle bag closed and tossed it on top of his ridged little prison bed. He then folded his letter nicely and slid it into his pocket, where it would forever stay.

He took a deep breath, exhaled, and with Carol's letter in hand, he walked out of the cell and towards the direction of Judith's cries.

* * *

Carl walked into the cell, on the top floor, and found Carol rocking Judith to sleep.

He knew she was with her, _she always was_.

As he entered the room, Carol brought her fingers to her lips and made a "_shh_" motion, signaling Carl to be quiet. Carl smiled at Carol as she softly rocked Judith back to sleep. She was a good mother, and with Sofia gone, he knew she enjoyed fulfilling her mother instincts on Judith, and he was happy to let her, because Judith _needed as much love_ as she could get.

Carol softly placed Judith into the small basinet she made out of an old milk carton, and whispered to Carl,_ "is everything okay?_".

Carl nodded, reassuring her, and then softly whispered back, "_I found something I thought you should have_".

Carol's eyebrows creased out of curiosity as Carl took a seat beside her in on the bed. He handed her the letter with his hand, and Carol looked at it, unsure of what it was.

She looked back up at Carl in question, and waited for him to explain. "_I finally worked up the courage to sort through my mother's bag... I found a stack of letters, addressed to everyone in the group... She must have written them a while ago, while we were still on the farm because there are letters addressed to Shane, Andrea, Dale, and T-Bone also._" Carl explained.

Carol didn't respond, but instead she just kept the same confused facial expression on her face as she looked back down at the letter that read "**To Carol**".

After a few seconds of silence passed, she softly asked_ "does anyone else know?" _Carl shook his head no, and responded_ "you are the first person I'm giving it to, besides reading my own letter, no one else knows about them"._

Carol took her left hand and slowly rubbed Carl's back, knowing it must of been hard to read the letter his mother left for him. Carl smiled at Carol, and softly said to her "I'll take Judith into our room, so you can read the letter in private".

Carol nodded in agreement and returned the smile to Carl.

Carl scooped Judith into his arms and began to quietly and carefully leave the room, but before he exited Carol called out softly to him.

He turned and Carol whispered, "_you know this is going to break your dad right?"_

Carl nodded in agreement and responded "_I'll figure out how to tell him"._

Carol shook her head in agreement as Carl left the cell.

* * *

Carol sat there for a while, just staring at the letter in her hands, trying to work up the strength to read it.

She really missed Lori, she was probably the closest female friend she had during this crazy time. She knew how much Lori loved her children, born or unborn, and she could completely relate to her.

She took a deep breath and slit open the envelope.

As she pulled the letter out and slowly unfolded it, she exhaled and prepared herself to read it. Within the first sentence she was already feeling the pain bellowing in her stomach...

_"Dear Carol, God, what do I say that I haven't already told you? Well if you are reading this, then the worst of it is already over, and I am so sorry for it. I hope that you never have to read this, but if you do then please don't link this letter with sadness, but instead, link it with joy and reassurance, that I am safe from harm now. God, Carol, you are an amazing woman, you know that? You have been through so much, and I have to say that you hold a place very dear to me in my heart. You were more than just a friend through all this, but you were like family to me, and I thank you for that. If what I fear is going to happen, that I will not make it during this delivery, then I know that you will take good care of my children, as if they were your own. You are a wonderful mother, and just as I take comfort in knowing my children are with you, I want you to take comfort in knowing that I am now with Sofia, and we are safe and free from harm and fear. She is with me now Carol and we are both looking down on you, and protecting you. I know how much you loved her, and as I sit here on this beautiful farm, looking out into the gazing sun ahead of me, as I write this; I am at peace. At peace knowing my children are in good hands and that they will have a woman in their lives that will love, and protect them the way I would have. No one ever wants to think about losing their children; however, I couldn't have left them with anyone better than you. I mean that with the deepest sincerity of my heart Carol, I really do. I have always wanted to tell you how much I admire your strength also, after everything with your husband, and losing your baby, God, I would have fell apart; but instead, you are still fighting strong. You amaze me with your strength. Also, I see the look in your eyes when you are with Daryl, and I want you to know, don't ever be afraid to put yourself out there okay? Daryl is a good guy, and you could see how much he cares about you. He fought tooth and nail to try and find your baby girl, he is a good man. It will never make you a bad person to go for a man that treats you right, and protects you, so make yourself happy Carol, it is all we have left to do anymore. Well, goodbye is not easy, and again, I hope these letters never have to be read, but if they are then please just know that I love you like a sister, and go on knowing that I am okay. With that being said, you take care okay? Keep safe, keep my babies safe, and get through this together. With love always, Lori."_

As Carol lowered the letter into her lap she was sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

That was one of the hardest letters she ever had to read in her life. Lori was like a sister to her, and she will _never forget_ the night she met her on that highway.

As she pulled herself together, she thought about everything Lori wrote, about how strong she was, and about everything she mentioned involving Daryl.

Lori was right, and Carol decided that maybe she would take her advice.

Whether or not she decided to do what Lori said, there was one thing she would do, for the rest of her life, as long as she could...

She would vow to always protect and care for Lori's children, just as she requested...

Just as Lori was doing now… for her precious _baby girl, Sofia_...

* * *

**Please keep reviewing, it gives me reassurance that people are still interested, and motivates me to continue!**


	3. Chapter Three: Shane

**Chapter Three: Shane**

The next morning Carl's heart was weighing heavy on him. After reading his mother's letter to him last night, he knew he had to apologize to all the new people staying at the prison with them. Even if he was reluctant to let his guard down, he knew he should listen to his mother's words "_Don't ever lose sight of what is right_".

She wouldn't have wanted him to throw these people out into the walker infested streets that surrounded the prison, and more importantly she would never condone killing them for no reason either.

His mother never wanted him to lose his humanity in this struggle for survival. They all watched it with Shane. They watched him slowly slip into this hypnotic sense of "_kill or be killed_" state.

As the thought of Shane appeared in his mind, he remembered the letter he seen, addressed to him. He wondered why she would even write him anything after he lied to them, but then again he could understand.

Even though he had hatred in his heart for Shane, he did still feel a small sense of mourning for him too. When Rick wasn't around for that period of time, Shane stepped up to the plate, and took care of him and his mother.

Carl really did like Shane, until the point that he tried to kill his own father. But even with that being done, he knew deep down that Shane was a good guy, _well_, that is before he let this world get the best of him.

After Rick told him about everything involving Lori and Shane, he was angry. Angry his mother moved on so quickly, angry she pretended like Rick didn't exist, but most of all he was angry that she kept it from him.

Carl had a feeling something was going on for a while, because they always seemed to disappear, but he didn't look too deep into it at the time.

He respected Shane then; he was trying to help him move on from his fathers' _supposed_ death. He took on the role of being a dad, and he tried to help him cope with the terror around them.

_Even_ after Rick came back, Carl still stayed close to Shane. It is _because of him_ that he can handle a weapon so precisely after all. It is also because of him that he is alive today, and did not succumb to his gunshot wound in the chest last year.

As Carl lay in his uncomfortable metal prison bed thinking back on his time spent with Shane, he decided he should take a look at the letter his mother wrote him.

It was best after all if he read it first, especially before his father could, just in case it contained things Rick may not want to read.

He really debated it at first, struggling with whether or not his mother would want him to read her personal goodbyes to the man she basically had an affair with.

After contemplating it in his head for a while, he decided to read it anyway. _Maybe he could really understand his mother's reasons for everything by reading it_.

He turned to the edge of the bed and slid out the green duffle bag from underneath the bed and unzipped it. He pulled the letter out that read "**To Shane**", on the front of it.

As he tore open the envelope, he was a lot less nervous then he had been when opening his own letter. He was now more curious than anything else.

He unfolded the letter and began reading…

"_Dear Shane, Wow, where do I even begin? If I know you, which I do, you are already tearing up as you read this… but please, if there is anything you can do, then please, be strong, hold it together, and know that I am okay, and I am safe now. I hope this letter never has to be read, but if it does than I wanted you to know how I really felt, and how much I care about you Shane. We have been through a lot, and I know you think I hate you right now; but, I don't okay? I don't hate you, and I never could hate you. You were there for me when there was no one else. You comforted me, you protected me, you cared for me, and I thank you for that. I know it really hurts you now that Rick has returned, and even though I hate to see you suffering, I hope you understand the predicament I am in. I do not regret our time together, not for one second; however, Rick is my husband… and what am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to forget my life with him prior to all this chaos? I am supposed to forget I am married to him, or forget that he is Carl's father? I can't do that Shane, I simply can't. Please find it inside your heart to understand me, to really comprehend why we can't be together. I know how badly you are hurting right now; I can see it in your eyes every single time you look at me. I didn't want this to happen this way, I really didn't. I care for you more then you will ever know, I mean that Shane. When Carl and I thought we had lost Rick, you did everything you could to step in and take on the role of a father figure for him, and I am so grateful for that. Promise me to never push my boy away okay? He loves you Shane, he respects you, and he really looks up to you. I couldn't ask for anyone better to influence my boy, the way you have. However, with all the good in your heart that I know you have, I have to be perfectly honest with you Shane, you are slipping… slipping into this cold, cold world. You are forgetting your moral, and you are forgetting what makes you the person you are. You need to take a step back Shane; realize that not all things are a threat okay? Take a look around you, and realize that you have to fight those thoughts, you can't let hate overcome your senses. You are a good man Shane, I know it, Carl knows it, and deep down you know it too. Please don't lose your worth, because that heart of yours, it is extremely valuable. I know that we have a lot of difficulties ahead of us, well in this case, if you are reading this, than you and Rick have a lot of difficulties ahead of you two. I know you both believe you are the father to this precious innocent baby growing inside of me right now. I admit it Shane, I don't know the answer to that question. I have no clue, and I hate myself for that, but there is nothing I can do, and there is nothing that neither you nor Rick can do either right now. You two need to pull yourselves together, and get through this. You two are partners, friends, and brothers, you can handle it, and I know you can. Please do this for me, do it for this baby, do if for Carl, and most importantly, do it for yourself. Well Shane, I hate that things had to be this way, but I want you to know that I will always love you for what you did for my son and I. You are very important to me, and I care about you very much. I am going to try and talk to you today, you are worrying me lately. Anyhow, please know that I am always there with you, and please keep protecting my babies. With all my love, Lori._"

As Carl finished reading Shane's letter, he could feel his mother's sense of urgency in the words she wrote. _She knew Shane was slipping, she knew something bad was going to happen to him if he didn't control himself_.

Even after everything, the entire situation, the secrets, the lies, the hurt their relationship caused Rick, Carl knew his mother cared deeply for Shane. He also knew that it was just altogether a complicated situation, and Shane just didn't know how to handle it.

Carl was glad he decided to read this letter, because it gave him reason to believe that his mother never intended to hurt anyone. It also brought back the _real memories_ of Shane, the ones he _enjoyed_. The Shane he _loved like a dad_.

As he folded the letter back into a small square, he placed it back into the envelope and back into Lori's bag.

He most likely would _never_ tell Rick about this letter; however, when Judith got older, he would show it to her, and he would let her know that this letter was written by her mother, to the man that may _possibly_ be her father…

* * *

**A/N:** So thank you so far for the reviews and the follows in the first two chapters, I really appreciated it! Due to the amount of reviews I decided to post another chapter today, but I don't normally update so quickly. I probably won't update again for another day or so, so please tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews! I love reading them. Also, I really liked writing this chapter; I think Shane was probably my favorite character on the show, so I enjoyed bringing his presence back to life in this chapter! Anyhow, please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four: Glen & Dale

**Chapter Four: Glen & Dale**

Shortly after Carl finished reading his mother's letter to Shane, Carol came into the cell to check on him. She was worried about him, worried about how he was after reading the discovered letter from Lori last night.

She too was still in shock that Lori knew all too well that she may not survive, but she knew she had to set her feelings aside, and make sure Carl was okay, _just as Lori asked of her_.

As she entered the cell, and took a seat next to Carl on the bed, she looked over at him with a motherly concern, "_You doing okay?"_ she asked.

Carl shook his head yes, and replied with the same question "_How about you_?"

"_I'm okay. I have closure now, and I know that your mom… she is in a safe place_" she replied.

Carl cracked a small smile, and simply agreed "_me too_".

Carol looked over at Lori's bag on the floor and asked Carl "_Have you given any letters to the others yet_?"

"_No, not yet. I'm going to today though, just thinking about how and when_" he answered.

Carol thought about it for a few seconds. The letters were very hard to face, and she knew that mostly everyone would be sad after reading them; however, Rick, _he was a whole other ballgame_.

Rick was already on the verge of losing it, he was seeing Lori everywhere, and imagining phone calls with her… this letter could just _completely throw him over the edge_.

She looked at Carl and suggested "_You should leave the letter for your father last. When you give it to him, you should be there with him, beside him. It may be really hard for him to read_".

Carl agreed, "_I know. I am going to save his for last; I'll wait for the right time to give it to him_".

Carol nodded. Carl knew what he was doing, he was a smart boy.

"_Well if you want, I will take the letter for Daryl, I'll give it to him for you"_ Carol suggested.

Carl nodded in agreement, and reached down into the bag to grab it, he then handed Daryl's letter to her.

"_Where is Glen_?" Carl asked.

"_Ugh, outside I think_" she responded.

"_I'm going to give him his letter next, but I think I am also going to give him Dale's letter too. Glen was the closest to Dale, besides Andrea. I think he deserves to read it_." Carl stated.

Carol agreed with him, "_I think you are right kiddo_". She smiled at Carl.

Carl returned the smile.

Carol then asked, "_What about Andrea's letter?_"

"_I think I am going to give it to Beth… Andrea helped her through a difficult time; I think she should read it._" He replied.

"_And Shane's?_" she asked.

"_I already took care of that one. I am going to keep that one to myself. Give it to Judith when she gets older, she should have it._" He responded.

Carol smiled_, he was right_. If Shane was Judith's father, then she should have the letter when she gets older.

Carl reached down and grabbed Glen and Dale's letter from Lori, and stood up from the bed.

"_I'm going to go find Glen_" he said to Carol.

Carol nodded, and Carl left the room.

* * *

As Carl opened the heavy metal door that led outside, he saw Glen and Maggie standing guard together. He hated to interrupt their time together, but this was _somewhat important_.

As he walked over to them, Glen turned to Carl and asked, "_Hey Carl, looking for your dad?"_

"_No, I actually wanted to talk to you real quick_" Carl answered.

Glen looked confused, "_oh okay, is something wrong?_" he asked.

"_No, everything is fine; can you just come here real quick?_" Carl responded.

Glen looked over at Maggie; she nodded her head telling him to go.

He walked over a couple of feet to where Carl was standing.

He knelt down to reach Carl's eyesight level and asked "_What's up Carl_?"

Carl held his hand out, which was holding the two letters from Lori.

Glen looked at them confused.

"_I found these last night, they are letters addressed to all of us from my mom… this is yours and Dale's, I though you should have his_" Carl stated.

Glen didn't respond, but instead looked down at the letters in shock and curiosity.

"_I will take watch with Maggie, if you want to go inside and read them in private_" Carl suggested.

Glen stared at the letters for a few seconds and then nodded in agreement.

As he walked away with the letters in hand, and towards the door, Maggie looked confused.

Carl made his way to her, "_He will be right back_" he stated.

"_Is he okay?"_ she asked, very concerned.

"_He is fine, he will be right back_" he reassured Maggie, although it didn't exactly settle well with her.

* * *

Once inside Glen walked into an empty cell, and took a seat on the hard bed.

He looked at the letters in his hands curiously and nervously. _What could Lori have written in them?_ He thought to himself.

He first decided to read Dale's letter. Carl was right in suggesting that Glen have his letter, because Glen really had looked up to Dale. He became almost like a father figure to him, and _he missed him dearly_.

Glen took a deep breath, slit open the envelope and began to read…

_"Dear Dale, I have been writing these letters all day now, and as I thought about what I would like to say to you in this letter, I couldn't help but smile. Dale, you are an amazing person, you truly are, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I would have to say throughout this time I have spent with everyone, you are definitely one of the most generous and warm hearted people I have met thus far. You are one of the few that will not allow your mind and your heart be overcome by all the darkness that surrounds us. You are very inspiring; I want you to know that. You always see the good in people, and I respect you for that. I know you and Shane have got it out for each other right now, but listen to me when I tell you, Shane is not as bad as it seems like he is right now. He is still in there, I know it… he is just losing his way right now. Don't give up on him okay? He will come around, I know he will. Please continue to see the good in everyone around you… it is what makes you unique. I hate the fact that I may not be around to see you work your magic, but I know in my heart that you will always be one of the best parts of our little group. The way you care for Andrea, and Glen, like they are your own children, it is truly a great thing to watch. Andrea loves you Dale; she knows how much you care about her… I promise she will come around one day. And Glen, you have taught that boy so much, you know that right? He looks up to you, I can see it. Always guide him in the right direction, he is a good kid, he deserves someone like you in his life. As for everything you have witnessed… I know you are aware of my situation with Rick and Shane… and I am not proud of it, but you never ever judged me for it, and I thank you for that. You are such a kind and gracious man, and I can only hope that you will continue to bless my children's hearts with your sincerity and gratitude. Please always teach them right from wrong Dale, and show them how to stay true to themselves. Thank you for touching my heart Dale. With love, Lori."_

As Glen finished reading Dale's letter from Lori, he already had tears falling down his face. _Lori was a kind hearted person_, and to think that she took the time out to write all these letters, while worrying about her own safety and her own fate, was all the more inspiring to him.

As he placed Dale's letter down beside him, he picked up his letter from Lori, and tore it open.

After unfolding the letter and composing himself, he found the courage to begin reading…

_"Dear Glen, Goodness, these letters are just getting harder and harder as I write them… I am so sorry you are reading this right now, and I hate even knowing that it is a possibility that they will be read; however, I want to be able to say my peace, and tell you a proper goodbye. I don't know what I am expecting out of doing this; all I am hoping for is that everyone will take comfort in knowing that I am okay. And that everyone will gain a sense of closure perhaps from these letters. So Glen, gosh, you are so smart, so strong, so kind and most of all so caring. I'll never forget the things you have done for me, even when they made you uncomfortable. I should have never asked you to keep those secrets for me, which was wrong; however, you are an extremely great friend for doing it regardless. I want you to know that you are such a good person, and I really commend you for that. You see well in others, after all it was because of your heart that my husband returned in one piece. You are truly amazing, and I know that you will have great influence on Carl's life. Also, don't be afraid to go after love either… you adore Maggie; I can see it… the way you look at her. Go for it Glen, you deserve to be happy. You deserve her, and she deserves you. Love is nothing to be scared of, because in the end, as we all see, it is basically all you have left. So stay true to your heart Glen, go for what you want, and protect it forever. With that being said, you take care of yourself Glen. With love, Lori."_

As Glen read the last sentence he closed his eyes. That was hard to read, _really hard._ Lori was a great friend, and he missed her, _a lot_. Even through all her struggles, he knew deep down that she never wanted to hurt anyone.

He sat there with his letter in his hands, and Dale's letter beside him. He kept his eyes closed, thinking about how much he wished Lori would have survived, and how much he would fight to make sure that Maggie was safe. He couldn't imagine being in Rick's shoes and now, Lori's letter had given him even more determination to fight as hard as he could to protect the _woman he loved_…

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, and reading! Please continue to do so, I love reading the reviews, they keep me motivated :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Daryl

**Chapter Five: Daryl**

The afternoon sun was high above the prison and even though the group was always enclosed by the surrounding gates, Carol still enjoyed sitting outside everyday around this time, soak in the warm sun, and close her eyes and pretend she was sitting in the backyard of her home, watching Sofia playing in the grass with her dolls.

She enjoyed slipping back into that memory every day; it reminded her that no matter how much this world has taken from her, it can never take those memories from her mind. She could always have comfort in knowing that they were still there… locked inside her memory.

As she sat on the edge of the step, with her back against the wall and her eyes closed, she was started by Daryl as he came outside, bow in hand, ready to make a trip with Rick and Carl into town for some supplies.

"_Tryna catch a tan?_" he said jokingly, as he lifted his leg over Carol's to get down the steps.

Carol opened her eyes, smirked and returned the sarcasm, "_oh yeah, you know getting ready for our trips to the beac_h".

Daryl laughed as he made his way towards the car.

Carol stood up and followed him.

As he placed a bag into the trunk and shut the door Carol asked "_You guys think it's really safe to go into town just yet_?"

"_Well we need some supplies, so what else we gonna do_?" he replied.

"_I know, but the Governor can show up here at any time… and if he does, we are going to need you three_"

Daryl considered what she said, but just looked at her while squinting from the sun above them.

"_Glen's here. Plus I don't think that guys gonna show up here just yet… it's too soon, plus he lost almost all his men… I'd be surprised if he comes here at all_" he stated.

"_Well I hope not_" Carol responded.

They were silent for a few seconds, both looking out at the never-ending walkers growling in the distance.

Then Carol dug her hand in her pocket, and pulled out the letter. Daryl looked curiously at it.

"_This is yours… Carl found it in Lori's bag, along with a bunch of other ones addressed to everyone else_"

Daryl looked at the letter suspiciously, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to touch it, like it was poison or something.

_"Lori wrote this_?" he asked, kind of freaked out a bit.

_"Yeah, a while back I guess… while we were still on the farm_" she answered.

Daryl still seemed reluctant to take the letter from Carol, so she motioned it towards him, forcing him to grab it.

Daryl looked down at the writing on the envelope, **"To Daryl",** he was unsure of how to feel at that moment. I mean sure, he liked Lori, and he thought she was sweet and all, but they were never really all that close.

"_Listen you can't let Rick see it yet okay?_" Carol said, as she interrupted his own thoughts.

"_He don't know about these?_" he asked, kind of frustrated, like he knew someone should have told Rick about this, after all she was _his_ wife.

"_No, not yet. Carl wants to tell him alone, he wants to be there for Rick when he reads his letter_" she quickly answered.

Daryl thought about that for a few minutes, and decided it probably did make sense; Rick wasn't going to take it too well.

He gave a quick nod, almost imitating a military type of response.

Just then Rick and Carl came outside, making their way towards the car.

"_Ready to go?_" Rick asked as he approached the driver door.

Daryl looked at Carol, and shouted back to Rick in response "_Yep, let's do this_".

He then turned and got in the back seat of the car.

Carol watched as the three of them drove off.

* * *

Rick, Carl and Daryl had been in the car, for what seemed like forever now. They had to drive further out into town now that the supplies in the places closer to them were almost empty.

Daryl was sitting in the backseat, alone, with his crossbow beside him. As he looked up at Carl he seen him gazing out his window, with his forehead pressed up against the glass.

Rick was concentrating on driving, and staying alert making sure not to run anything over or hit any walkers that could possibly damage their car or leave them stranded.

Daryl slid the letter out from his jacket pocket, and lowered it down into his lap, still glancing up to make sure Rick wasn't stopping for any reason.

He quietly slid his finger under the flap, and slowly tore open the back of it, being very careful not to make much noise.

He pulled the letter out and softly unfolded it. He took one more glance up at Rick, and then lowered his eyes down to read the words written…

"_Dear Daryl, I know what you're thinking to yourself right now… 'why would Lori wanna write me a letter for?'… Did I get it right? I'm sorry, I know as your reading this you probably find it disturbing that I am joking in a letter with you when I am no longer around, but honestly I am praying that things go well, and these letters aren't read anyway. However, if they are, I want you to know that of course I would want to write a letter to you as well, even if you and I never got as close as I wish we would have. You are such a strong person Daryl… you don't give up, you never show fear, and you use anything and everything you have ever learned, and apply it towards keeping yourself and this group safe. You know, after what happened with Rick leaving Merle on the roof back in Atlanta, I did understand their reasons for having to leave, but I still felt your pain, and till this day I feel so bad for my husband's actions that day. I know you loved your brother, regardless of how mean he could be sometimes… he was your blood, your family, and I would feel the same the same way if it were mine. Even with all of that I have to mention to you how much I respect you though, because even after that incident, you never turned your back on us… and at this point, it seems like you really have Rick's back, as well as Shane's and everyone else's. I thank you for that Daryl. Also, the way you kept fighting to find Sofia… like she was your own child, it just goes to show how great you are, and how much heart you have inside you, even if you don't openly choose to show it. I hate that I am unable to be there for my children, and watch them grow… but I do take comfort in knowing that they will be around such a great man. Carl will be influenced by your generosity, and I am sure he will learn so much from you. I know that you will keep him and this baby safe from harm, and I am truly blessed to have called you a friend. Also, can you do me a favor Daryl? Please guide Carl in the right direction when I'm gone… I know Rick will always love and protect him, but I fear that this cruel world will take his heart along with him. I know, by watching everything you have done for us thus far, that you still can feel when things are just plain wrong. You don't allow you heart to be stolen from you, and I want you to show Carl that it is okay to still have feeling when this world has gone under… it is okay to still care about things, to love things… please do that for me. And again, I am truly happy that I had a chance to meet you in my lifetime, and I will forever be thankful for your friendship. With love, Lori._"

As Daryl read the last sentence he glared out the window, and you could see a single tear slowly roll down and stain his cheek…


End file.
